Mistress of my Heart
by edwardsisobel
Summary: No one would accuse Edward of having a submissive personality but when he believes that Bella is leaving him for his own good he's determined to do anything to keep Bella in his life…even if it means relinquishing complete control to the love of his life.


**A/N: **

**All recognisable characters belong to S. Meyer, my ideas of what to do with them are all from my imagination**

**This prologue was my contribution to the Fandom for Preemies compilation that raised money for the March of Ides charity. The one-shot is now the prologue for a much longer story. A huge thankyou to all those involved in the FfP for allowing me to be a part of something so amazing and in particular to the lovely AydenMorgen who put her heart and soul into getting this project off the ground and raising so much money for a good cause. If you haven't yet seen it, go read Crave which was her contribution to the compilation.**

**As always, my stories look so good due to the work of beans827, my lovely beta and friend.**

**Summary: ****No one would accuse Edward of having a submissive personality but when he believes that Bella is leaving him for his own good he's determined to do anything to keep Bella in his life…even if it means relinquishing complete control to the love of his life. **

**Mistress of my Heart**

"_No cord or cable can draw so forcibly, or __bind__ so fast, as love can do with a single thread__" Robert Burton_

**Prologue - All or nothing**

**Edward **

My heart thundered in my chest, beating so hard that I wouldn't have been surprised to see it poking out of my ribcage with each solid thump. My hands were shaking and clammy as I made my final preparations. Dark red, flickering candles were placed on every available surface and the soft incandescent light filtered throughout the room. Incense was burning in several oil burners placed on top of the bookshelves and the tallboy in the corner, its vanilla and musk scents combining to enhance the sensual scene I was trying to create. Deep throbbing beats poured from the small speakers strategically fitted to brackets in each corner of the ceiling adding to the overall mood.

Earlier today, I'd replaced my boring, utilitarian bed with a sturdy, king-sized four-poster, complete now with shackles attached to all four posts, draped with black silk sheets and a cluster of pillows heaped at the head of the bed. Gossamer thin, diaphanous crimson curtains were loosely tied back against the posts, matching those pulled closed in front of the wooden slatted blinds of the French doors which lead out to the enclosed balcony.

When the room was finally prepared to my satisfaction, a sensual sanctuary of the senses, I moved to the dresser now bare of the usual jars, brushes and picture frames. Reaching down, I picked up the three bags lying on the floor at my feet and placed them on the bed next to the dresser, upending the contents of the first bag onto the black silk. As I picked up the items from the rather long list I'd been given, purchased specifically for this evening, I examined each closely, and with some trepidation, before placing them on the dresser, one by one.

A skein of thick, red silk cords slipped through my fingers like water; they were so shiny and soft. _Would they hold?_ I picked one up and pulled the woven material tight and it held firm. Next, a red silk blindfold and a black one just to be sure. I held the red one up against my eyes and was instantly plunged into darkness. I was a little claustrophobic so this would be interesting.

Then I picked up the wooden paddle dotted with cut out holes the size of a bottle top. The paddle I had been told would be used for both my pleasure if I was good, and my chastisement, if I did not obey my mistress. I thwacked my leg through my jeans and it hardly hurt. _Hmm…I could handle that, I was sure…ish!_

The next bag contained a whole assortment of vibrators, butt plugs, anal beads, and last but not least, a number of cock rings; of different sizes and for different purposes. There were toys for me but also some for her. I was looking forward to using some of these on Bella. My cock twitched in my pants as I picked up a feather and imagined skimming it over Bella's body to give her pleasure, her nipples straining against the barest touch.

From the last bag, I pulled out a leather flogger, a long bendable ruler and a harness for a strap-on dildo, which was the last item on the list. And for me, the scariest item I had purchased today. I wasn't a prude, Bella had stimulated my prostate with her finger during lovemaking previously so I wasn't afraid of going there, but a dildo was a whole other ballgame. I was very concerned as to how I would handle it, but this item alone may well be the reason I was assured of a future with Bella and I would try anything to ensure that would happen.

As I looked once more over the assortment of toys placed neatly on the dresser, my heart started to pump out of control again, my thoughts momentarily engaged in an inner debate. On one hand, I hoped with all my heart that Bella and I would be using these devices, yet conversely, I was also desperately scared that we would be leaving our naivety behind tonight and entering into the unknown. I wasn't too afraid to admit that I was a little scared.

Nevertheless, I was having a hard time pinning down what it was that I was exactly afraid of. Inside, I was desperately worried that I wouldn't like the planned activities for this evening and would have to go through the motions of submission, possibly for the rest of my life, simply to be with her.

Or, was I afraid that I would like it too much?

I had never thought of myself as a weak man or possessing any kind of a submissive nature. Quite the opposite, in fact. My job was in senior management at a large corporation – Financial Controller of Cullen Enterprises, and I directly managed a team of fifty accountants, planners and clerical staff. I was used to making decisions and giving orders all day, every day and, on most occasions, I also chaired the Board Meetings as the current Chairman since Carlisle Cullen himself, had recently moved into semi-retirement in order to spend time with his wife, Esme.

However, I loved it whenever Bella took the initiative in the bedroom, her every action showing me how much she loved and desired me. These times had been so freeing for me, giving the power to someone else, not having to be the one always responsible for making decisions, to be able to simply feel and respond.

My future happiness was dependent on this night and right at this moment my gut was churning and I could feel myself starting to even sweat a little at the thought that this last ditch attempt with Bella might fail.

Not to be too melodramatic, but the rest of my life would be determined by what would take place in this room over the next few hours. I was nervous about what I hoped would happen. But I was equally determined to move forward with my plan for the evening. I had never done anything like this, but then again, I had never faced anything like the last six months before and I was prepared to do anything it took.

To be quite honest, I think Bella is planning on leaving me. She has been more distant with me than ever before and keeps telling me that I deserve someone who is not as broken as she is. She is trying to do the right thing by me, even though I constantly tell her that the right thing for me is to be with her, in whatever capacity she wants. She hasn't agreed with me for months.

My plan to relinquish complete control to Bella in the bedroom is my last ditch effort to save our relationship. We have tried counselling, together and apart, and alternative therapies, including a sex therapist, but nothing has worked to move us forward in our relationship after the drama that unfolded months ago.

If Bella needs to be in control of my body to express her sensuality, to let her sexuality blossom and take us to new heights of passion, then so be it. If me being restrained and helpless will help her overcome her fears of intimacy and touch, then bring it on. If she wants me splayed and tied up beneath her as she takes her pleasure from me, I'm game. I'd even purchased the strap-on dildo so if she wants to bend me over the table and fuck my ass, I was prepared.

Bella was worth it. She was everything to me.

I hoped like hell and with all that I had in me that Bella would agree. If she didn't, then I will have lost her.

Later that evening….

Once I was settled on the crushed velvet covered chair, and clad only in my jeans, Bella crouched down and tied each of my legs to the front chair legs with two of the red silk bindings. The whisper of material tickled my feet as she secured my legs and I twitched in the chair, trying hard not to laugh and spoil the serious mood.

Once she was satisfied that my legs were secure, she ran her hands slowly up the back of my calves and placed her fingers behind my knees, tugging me forward until my ass was balancing on the very edge of the seat. Bella's beautiful face, deep in concentration, was only inches away from my crotch, and in this position, my cock was very noticeably tumescent and straining towards her along the seam of my jeans, most uncomfortably.

After lightly running her fingernails over the bulge in my pants, causing me to moan and flinch, Bella stood up gracefully, ran the pad of her thumb over my parted lips and then moved behind me. I released a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding and I closed my eyes, trying to gain some measure of control over my lower body's natural reaction to struggle against being held immobile for the first time.

Bella's warm breath ghosted over my ear as she leaned in close to whisper into it. I shivered from the sensation and then readily acquiesced to her demands. As she requested, I moved my hands to the buttons of my jeans and slowly released each one from the confines of its buttonhole from the band at the top of my jeans until I reached the last one at the base and peeled the edges away from my straining erection. As if it had a mind of its own, my dick sprang up and outward from its confines, sprouting proudly from the gap in my jeans, with the slightest trail of pre-cum leaking from the slit.

I hadn't been wearing any briefs for which I was rewarded for my initiative with an indrawn breath from Bella and a whispered, "Perfect."

For almost a full minute, I could literally feel Bella's eyes devouring me and my dick jerked in response. There was something so erotic about Bella being fully clothed in her tailored business suit while I was almost naked with my sex out on display for her.

"Arms," was all she eventually said from behind me so I moved them behind the chair, level with my hips, where Isabella secured them individually to the back of the chair. She asked me to flex my arms to see if there was any movement and there was none. Satisfied with her knot skills, Isabella asked me to sit still, with my head to the front, and not to move or to talk until she gave me permission to do so.

I wasn't normally a person who would chat idly and make inane comments just to fill up empty space, but as I sat there commanded to silence, I found I needed to bite my upper lip in an effort not to say anything to fill the void. The longer I sat in silence, the more I began to feel a little uncomfortable and very vulnerable in the position I had been tied. With my legs apart and tied to the chair legs, my ass perched on the edge of the seat and my arms securely attached to the back of the chair, my groin, stomach and chest were jutting out and very exposed.

When I least expected it, I felt the brush of Bella's soft hair against my upper back moments before she kissed my neck and slid her moist tongue up to my hairline and across to my ear. I inhaled sharply at the contact but stifled the moan that threatened to escape. Bella whispered, "Good boy," into my ear before biting the lobe just this side of painful.

I bit my lip again to stop myself from crying out and I was rewarded with the feel of Bella's arms draping over my shoulders and tracing the skin along the edge of my open jeans. I couldn't help but strain upwards in the hope that she would take my aching length in her hands and ease the burn of my desire, but, instead, she laughed in my ear, "Not yet, petal."

With her fingers on each of my hip bones, she pushed my pelvis back down until I was fully reclining back on the chair once more. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to centre myself, to try to waylay the panic that had started to rise in me when I'd realised how helpless I truly was right now. I knew I could trust Bella, but something about the way Bella had stepped into this role so easily and convincingly had me feeling a little nervous.

My inner concerns were forgotten in the next moment when I felt the warm skin of Bella's finger trace slowly and, with a feather light touch, around the engorged head of my dick. My eyes shot open to watch, and of course, my body responded immediately to her touch by jerking further into her hand. But no sooner had I felt paradise than it was taken away from me when she removed her hand completely, before dipping back down and barely touching me as Bella swiped a drop of cum off the tip of my cock and sucked it into her mouth.

Another bite of my lip and a twitch of my dick but not even a little squeak emerged from my mouth. _I can't fucking believe how hard this no talking rule is!_

Bella moved away from me then and I could hear her moving behind me…then the rustling of clothing. Just when the anticipation was driving me completely crazy, I heard her dragging something across the floor and behind my chair.

Without thinking, I automatically started to turn around to see what she was doing, when I felt a sharp tug on my hair and Bella hissing, "Edward, didn't I tell you not to move until I had given you permission to move? Maybe I will leave now. Mrs Cope can untie you when she arrives in the morning…..eventually!"

_Oww! She's not serious is she? She wouldn't really leave me tied up for my housekeeper to find, would she?_

"I'm sorry, Mistress Isabella, it won't happen again." I said quietly, respectfully, praying that Bella was just kidding.

_Where the hell had my sweet, gentle Bella disappeared to? I mean, I know I'd hoped that she would agree to my plan but I hadn't expected her to be so good at it. Not that I'm at all upset that Mistress Isabella had come out to play, she is so hot._

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when Isabella reappeared in front of me, wearing one of the outfits I had bought for her. From the vision before me, I knew that she was completely on board with what was happening tonight.

Isabella was wearing the black leather bustier that pushed her breasts up enticingly, barely skimming her nipples. Her stomach was bare, but below that she was wearing the black leather suspenders with shear smoky stockings and the black leather, fuck-me boots that skimmed her legs to just below her upper thighs.

She wasn't wearing any panties, her sex was bare and completely on view to my avid gaze. I licked my lips convulsively at the hint of the moisture that I could see through her folds.

Bella stood in front of me and I saw her slowly take my body in, inch by inch splayed out before her. My cock twitched at her concentrated perusal and she softly chuckled.

"What a shame that you were not paying attention earlier, Edward. Now I will have to punish you and I was so looking forward to using you for my own personal pleasure."

My gut clenched at her words and I had seriously started to worry about Mrs Cope, when her next words sent a chill through my entire body.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, Edward. You need to concentrate on everything I say and do, whatever I ask of you, Edward. This is not negotiable."

As Isabella was talking, she circled my chair slowly, drawing my gaze along with her narrowed eyes, until she disappeared behind me and barked out a command to turn back and face the front. Without hesitation I obeyed, intimidated by just her tone of voice, commanding where she was usually soft-spoken.

I heard her moving things around and then I heard her making decisions as she verbalised her thoughts on the array of toys that she had moved to the table behind the chair on which I was seated. I couldn't make out all the words, as she was murmuring to herself rather than talking to me.

"Hmm…no…too little."

My left knee started to twitch, and as I looked down I noticed that my foot was jiggling in equal parts nervous anticipation and dread.

"…no, no…I think he will like that too much and he is being punished," she muttered.

I mentally ran through the list of items I had purchased and wondered which one it was that Isabella thought I would enjoy too much. A cock ring maybe? I read on the package that the use of one could prolong a hard-on for hours. _Um…actually that might be a bit painful._

"Yes. That's the one. Perfect."

The urge to swing my head around to look at the item Isabella had chosen almost outweighed the thought of further punishment. Almost! But I refrained, and by now, the nerves in my leg were twitching and pulsing, jiggling out of control.

Isabella placed her palm firmly on my shoulder, and that small action alone calmed me. I took a deep breath, and closing my eyes, concentrated on the reason why I was here in the first place. _I could do this!_

After a few moments, Isabella squeezed my shoulder gently, once, as if to reassure me, and then ran her finger across my naked back, her fingernail digging into my skin slightly. I tried valiantly not to flinch but, as her finger reached the very edge of my underarm, I released a nervous giggle. Yes, I know…_a giggle_. I was ticklish all right!

Isabella stopped moving and I could literally feel her eyes assessing me, watching me closely to determine my seriousness of our endeavour. I unconsciously straightened in my chair and waited patiently for her next move. Well, when I say patiently, I mean that I looked like I was the epitome of serenity on the outside but inside I was a mass of roiling tension.

Minutes went by and Isabella hadn't moved. Just when I thought I'd scream with frustration, she leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I have decided that your punishment is not to be allowed to participate in any way until I feel like you have learned your lesson. Oh…and remember, no speaking. Not until I say that you can."

_What? Not participate? What the hell does that mean?_

Isabella moved into my line of vision at my right shoulder. I swallowed as my mouth was suddenly dry. The smooth, white skin of her hip grazed my skin as she walked, if that's what you could call it. The high heels she was wearing gave her hips an unfamiliar swing reminiscent of a 1950's pin-up girl. As she moved past me, the scent of her arousal was heady, like perfume, and my erection, which had deflated slightly with all my worrying, roared back to life with a vengeance.

Until I saw the object she was holding in her left hand, that she lifted before her as she swung around to face me.

It was the mid-sized vibrator I had purchased, the silver, metallic looking one.

My balls pulled up and my asshole clenched instinctively as soon as I laid eyes on the vibrator in her hand. _Holy Fuck! This was it! I can do this. I can do this. I CAN do this. Bella won't hurt me. _I chanted in my head, reassuring myself.

"Open your mouth, Edward. I need you to make this vibrator all wet."

Fuck.

_Fu…ck!_

"I will pleasure myself while you can only watch and not touch. You will not come tonight. Your focus is only to be on me. You will not like the consequences if your mind wanders again. Do you understand, Edward? You can speak."

_Holy shit! Mistress Isabella was HOT_! "Yes, Mistress Isabella," I blurted out quickly, not wanting her to be disappointed in me again this evening.

I bit my lip and stared at the device in front of me getting closer, until Isabella rubbed it along my lips and then pressed rather forcefully against them, intending for me to open up. Just as my lips tentatively parted, Isabella leaned closer and whispered for me to lick it. So I did, picturing the sleek metal sliding over her plump folds and into her tight, hot passage. I moaned then, my eyes flashing to Isabella's amused chocolate brown ones.

"Thank you, Edward. You have made my vibrator sooooo wet!" She cooed as she moved back from the chair then and laid down on the bed directly in front of me, her legs spread wide.

I strained against my bonds to get a better view and watched as she flicked a switch on the base of the vibrator and ran it across her nipples now peeking up out of the leather bustier. Bella moaned and I knew I could not take my eyes off her, even if I tried.

Once she had circled her rosy, pink nipples a couple of times, I watched in fascination as the vibrator followed the fingers of Bella's free hand over her stomach and down into her parted, pink, slippery folds. Bella had never masturbated in front of me before and I was mesmerized by the pleasure etched into her face and the moisture dripping from her.

My cock was harder than it had ever been simply by watching my girl pleasure herself in front of me. The folds of my jeans were teasing my balls and I tried to create more friction against them by pushing my hips even more forward but Bella had restrained me very securely and movement was very minimal.

I shifted in discomfort when Bella took one last pass over her clit with the vibrator and then, oh…so…slowly, slid it inside of her with a long, drawn-out moan. I held my breath, holding back my own moans, remembering the feel of her warmth surrounding me, even though it had been months since I'd made love to her.

Bella was laying on my bed, her eyes partly closed in sultry pleasure, her hooded gaze locked with mine as she undulated on the silky sheets, her pale white skin, a study of contrasts against the black satin bedding. _Beautiful!_

I wanted to tell Bella how lovely she was and how turned on I was at the sight of her splayed out in front of me, her exquisite form flushed a beautiful, pale pink as she drowned in the pleasure of her actions. I bit my lip hard with the effort not to cry out with her when she climaxed in front of me, her own cries of completion eerily keeping time to the hypnotic beat of the music pouring from the speakers.

She lay there for a time, limp in the afterglow, spread out in all her blissful glory. I didn't take my eyes off her. Not just because I had been ordered to focus solely on her, I simply could not look away from the hint of a small smile catching at the corner of her lips.

That glimmer of a smile was all it took for me to know that I had made the right decision to accept Isabella as my mistress. That was the first smile that Bella Swan had bestowed on anyone for almost six months.

Yes, I could do this.

Eventually, Isabella stirred on the bed and lifted her eyes to mine.

"Very good, Edward, you kept your focus on me the entire time. I am very pleased with you."

I grinned with relief.

"Now, it's your turn"

My smile froze.

_When I said that I was ready for anything, I might have been over exaggerating…_

Bella moved to the edge of the bed and stepped down towards me with the vibrator still buzzing in her hand.

_Oh God…oh God…oh God!_

Isabella chuckled, correctly interpreting the panicked look on my face. "Don't worry, Eddie, this won't hurt a bit."

Gulp.

_Fuck_.

_Why the hell was I doing this?_

End Note: ….to be continued after Christmas


End file.
